


Anniversary Celebration

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-24 02:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15620256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: James shares some memories with Scorpius.





	Anniversary Celebration

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for HP_Nextgen100's prompt # 149: The Leaky Cauldron.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Anniversary Celebration

~

Scorpius raised an eyebrow as James led him towards the Leaky Cauldron. “What are we doing here, James?” 

Tossing a smile over his shoulder, James said, “It’s our anniversary. We’re celebrating.” 

Scorpius frowned as he was propelled inside. “Anniversary? We got married in June. It’s August.” 

“Right, but this is where we fell in love.” 

“I seem to recall our first romantic encounter was that beach holiday in Majorca.” Scorpius hummed. “Followed by an incredible weekend of sex.” 

“Okay, yes, that’s true, too. But what I’m talking about is when we _really_ fell in love.” James’ smile softened. “We encountered each other here while school shopping with our dads.” 

Scorpius blinked. “James, we were…eleven. Or I was. You were—” 

“Thirteen.” Pulling Scorpius aside, James embraced him. “And I remember it like it was yesterday. Dad, Al, and Lily were chattering away, and I looked and into your eyes, and that was it. I knew.” 

“You did?” Scorpius shook his head. “But you never asked me out until we were out of school! If you knew that early—”

Grinning, James kissed him. “I waited until the timing was right. Anyway, happy anniversary, love.” 

“You’re so ridiculously romantic. Happy anniversary, darling.” 

~


End file.
